Nocturne Alley Wiki
TH 9 Basics More TH 9 Stuff Welcome to Nocturne Alley Contact Wren (the leader) Nocturne Alley is a friendly, active War Clan that has both casual and intensively active members. Born from late shift USA members who attack "Nocturnally", Nocturne Alley is an international clan with members mostly from India and USA. War troops are available at any time within a hour. Nocturne Alley specializes in helping new players with any questions. Clan Rules FOLLOW THIS LINK --> <-- FOLLOW THIS LINK This is a clan that focuses on war attacks and defenses. All members opted in are to take reasonable strategies to war. Research is required if defenses or attacks are not up to par. Understanding How to Kill CC Troops is a basic requirement. 1. Communication is our highest rule. Let your clan know what is going on if you can't attack in a timely manner. Ask in clan chat if you are unsure of how to attack a base. Understand and use our War Map Strategy, ask (if in doubt) on what base to attack. Three starring bases are not a requirement but taking your best attempt is. Communication is our tool to help each other with strategy, use it! :NOTE: 'Newer members may need time to hone skills and strategies, use clan chat to encourage research and problem areas. If they are willing to listen, they will become strong. 2. If you are in a war, attack twice. If you can't attack twice, use the "opt out" option for war exclusion. For circumstances beyond control, leave a message in clan chat. Only 1 new member will participate in war at a time, there must be 2 attacks by the new member in order to count that member as solid. 3. Keep your base defenses upgraded. Don't level your Town Hall before upgrading almost everything including troop levels. This is necessary for war match making. When upgrading attack capability (such as a King or Spells) "opt out" until the upgrade will be completed, do not war with sub-par capability. If you are over-leveled when you join, "opt out" of wars until you get your base corrected. :'NOTE: 'There are further requirements for a new TH 7, 9 and 10 to war. For a more detailed explanation, see Upgrading. 4. Donations: *War map defenses will be filled by the highest troops available to the clan. Experience will determine what is donated, not necessarily what is requested. *War requests will be filled by the highest troops available to the clan and will be exactly what is requested. If you have lesser troops, ask if its ok to donate them. All members need to be clear and make requests "for war". *Farming requests: The majority of our members know how to farm without CC troops, giving them independence to farm on their own time without reliance on others. CC troops are meant to be an extra push when needed, not as a main attack force. We also allow anyone in the clan to donate. This means that archers are always an acceptable donation for farming, since anyone in the clan can make them. ::'NOTE: '''Archers, Wizards and Minions are well rounded range troops, useful to almost any farming army or for defense. Barbarians, Goblins and Wallbreakers are all but useless in a CC, do not donate them unless they are specifically requested. *Special requests: Sometimes requests "for daily bonus", "for practice" or "for goblin map" need to be filled exactly to get the correct results. These requests '''MAY BE of the highest troops the clan can make. These requests are expected to not be abused. 5. Be mature and polite. Respect everyone. No derogatory comments. Selfish behavior will not be tolerated. Cheating is not allowed. Consequences will be determined by the nature of the offense. These rules are in place for the good of the clan as a whole, please follow them. If not attacking with reasonable strategy or using both attacks for war, exclusion from 1 war is the consequences. This increases to 2 for the second offense, etc. Please communicate with the clan, as a simple solution, for help with strategy or letting us know if an attack can't be made, etc. :'''Note on promotions: '''Don't ask for promotions, promotions are given through time and general knowledge about the game (merit). Typically a promotion is a long term choice that involves WANTING to promote several times before promotion is actually given. For further details, see the Promotions page. Category:Browse